It is common for parents, caregivers, relatives and others (collectively referred to herein as “caregivers”) to hold an infant child in the caregiver's lap or on the caregiver's legs or knees while in a seated position. Holding an infant in this manner allows the caregiver and the infant to interact and to see each other's faces. The position also allows the caregiver to use their arms for other activities while holding the infant.
Prior to the present invention, the caregiver typically resorted to placing the infant on the caregiver's legs. This necessitates the caregiver holding his or her legs together to prevent the infant from slipping between them. This can become uncomfortable for the caregiver over an extended period of time, and may result in the infant slipping if the caregiver is not careful. Additionally, the caregiver may be wearing clothing that is not soft, such as denim, which may be uncomfortable for the infant.
The invention disclosed herein overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a soft support surface for the infant to lay on, and one or more leg engaging members to secure the caregiver's legs and prevent the infant from slipping between the caregivers legs.